


Five Times Sidney Just Knows (And One Time He Doesn't Understand) [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2897840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then—and he's not sure why he does this—Sidney turns to look at Geno, to see if he's smiling along, only to find that Geno's looking right back at him. He's already shirtless, the skin of his chest on display as he leans forward to remove the sock tape from around his shin pad, and Sidney knows that look, recognizes how it makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sidney Just Knows (And One Time He Doesn't Understand) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adistantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adistantsun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Sidney Just Knows (And One Time He Doesn't Understand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680419) by [luxover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover). 



**Length:** 24:28 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey/Five%20Times%20Sidney%20Just%20Knows.mp3) (22.4 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hockey/Five%20Times%20Sidney%20Just%20Knows.m4b) (11.6 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
